BTR-50 Engineer
Introduction The BTR-50 Engineer is a GLA sapper vehicle belonging to the BTR-50 family of utility vehicles. It is fielded by all GLA generals except for Mohmar "Deathstrike". Overview With the GLA wielding toxic weapons in masses, one question remains: what if they backfire accidentally? What if their enemies use similar weapons against them? What if GLA troops encounter traps on their path? This is when GLA Command had the idea of salvaging old Soviet BTR-50 APCs and reconvert them for specific purposes. In this case, we have the BTR Engineer, a sapper vehicle that can clear land mines as well as any toxic vapor contaminating an area. Whenever the terrain is filled with enemy traps or mines, you can send a BTR Engineer to clear them safely. Thanks to its mine-clearing radius around it, the vehicle will never be damaged by any kind trap, even those hidden from view (unless it is a bomb placed on a structure). Besides its mine-clearing ability, the BTR Engineer can clean toxins thanks to a hose mounted on its top that sprays anti-toxin liquid to clear a contaminated area of any toxic waste, should it be biotoxins or radiations; it is immune to toxins and most useful after your base has been stricken by a super weapon of mass destruction like an Elbrus Storm or a Nuclear Missile, so that the BTR Engineer can rapidly clear toxic areas and allow a faster reconstruction. Aside from its mine/toxin-clearing abilities, the vehicle itself is pretty cheap and amphibious, meaning that it can move on water too, thus making it a very versatile sapper vehicle. Some generals like Rodall Juhziz or Prince Kassad even gave this vehicle additional abilities such as deploying mines and traps (Juhziz) or creating a fake copy of itself (Kassad) as a diversion to escape enemy fire. On the other hand, the BTR Engineer, despite the fact that it is an APC, is not designed to transport troops, you will need a BTR Transporter if you wish to get some infantry on the other side of a water zone and surprise your enemies. Furthermore, this vehicle is lightly armored and won't resist enemy fire for long as it can't fight back and can't upgrade itself with salvage parts either. If you want to send it out in the open, give it an escort to increase its survivability. Upgrades * Junk Reapair - The BTR-50 Engineer can repair itself automatically. Abilities * Clean Toxins - The BTR-50 Engineer will clean up toxins, radiation and fuel surrounding targeted area. Assessment Pros: * Can clear mines and traps safely. * Can clean toxins safely. * Amphibious. * Inexpensive (600$) and easy to mass produce. * Early game unit. * Can lay mines and advanced demo traps (Juhziz only). * Can create a fake copy of itself (Kassad only). Cons: * Requires an Arms Dealer to be unlocked. * Light armor. * Little durability. * Unarmed. * Has for APC only the name. * Cannot upgrade itself with salvage parts. Trivia * BTR stands for BroneTransporteR ''(in Russian: ''Бронетранспортер), literally meaning "Armored transporter". See also * BTR-50 Driller * BTR-50 Transporter Gallery iu-3.jpeg|The BTR-50 in real-life. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Vehicles Category:Support Vehicles Category:Sapper Category:Amphibious Units